Canvas
Canvas is "something" that can representated a Character in Canvas-Ranger Universe. All Canvas is unique, exclusive, and cannot be two or more for each kind. the expectional is only for a twin character, they can shared canvas only for each other. it's not rare to found some canvas that have same theme with another canvas. like Fos Heart of Fire Canvas and Delaila Burning Fire Canvas, both canvas has fire theme, but it was still different canvas. Concept and Relation to the Character The most important thing for the Canvas is how this thing can be related with the Character. The concept of Canvas is highly varibale. Each Author has their own concept, so it's not something odd that every character has different concept, even it may be differ from the official guide. Usually the canvas is representating power or abilies that the Rangers have, Like how Bloody Skull Melody clearly resemble to Fallecimiento Melodia abilities. The canvas also can be a simbolism for the character itself, like how Student Canvas showing Kairi status as student/disiple and Rina Atherina's Rought Canvas that symbolically tell the story about her past. It's worth to be noted if some ranger seems does not matching with his/her canvas. Nevertheless there must be a reason behind it, because relation behind Canvas and Character is a Compulsion. for example is Feisha Noaidea, her image of character is a cowboy, she use arms for weapon and can't use magic at all even tough her canvas is Reflection Canvas whitch more fitting for magic user character. moreover the canvas was visualized with piercing of broken glass, is very contradicting with how stroic and strong character she has. however the canvas was play vital and unreplaceable role for her sttory. Another example is Trixy with her Shark canvas, trixy was catgirl who appearance doesnt resemble a shark. the connection of trixy and her canvas was related in her summon pet huo that have a shape of baby shark. Shape and Objectification of the Canvas The objectification of Canvas is also very variated. for some Character, canvas is something that instaled/enchanted to the Ranger Body, heart, or soul. sometimes the canvas is an object/item that related to the name of the canvas. not in rare occational the canvas is a fabric (or a canvas for drawing/painting) with the pattern of the canvas name. Therefore some character was an incarnation of the Canvas itself. Abilities and Nature May not Implemented in every concept of the canvas Origin of Canvas All of The Heroes and Villain member has their own canvas, but how the they get the canvas and how the canvas was born also vary widely. Some character has the canvas inside them since they were born like Ixano and Ixora. Kensuke Matsumoto had his canvas born when he was furious. Depent on the concept some of the canvas is like an item that they can get like how Nadika get Poison Canvas in black market, and Moebius Canvas which transformed into a being and resided inside Kaoru Endoh. Some character get their canvas when they joined Canvas-Ranger, some of them getting it before they joined Canvas-Ranger, and some of them doesn't aware they has a Canvas until they joined canvas Ranger. Change and Alteration The Canvas can be torn or broken, the clear example is Feisha Reflection Canvas that already broken when she got her Canvas, and Kaoru Endoh's Moebius Canvas that was torn at The Final Stage of Big War. For both case, this would effectively reduce the power of the canvas and eliminate some potential the Canvases have. it's unknown if the canvas can be repaired or not. Also, the canvas seems can fused or at least influenced by another canvas. the case was only happen once. at big war, both Mazo with his DJ Canvas and Rokoz with his Silau Canvas was M.I.A. but Mazo suddenly showing hisself again in Team E war with his new DJ Silau Canvas CR Canvas Moebius broke.png|Torned Moebius Canvas Poisoned Canvas by AokiTsuki.jpg Black Star Canvas.jpg